The Next Generation
by hanappi
Summary: Siapa yang bakalan nerusin blacksmith kalo Gray mati? sequel The Notes. abal seperti biasa, alur kilat. RnR pliss. Read it or Leave it


**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**eh buset, judulnya nggak banget. Kayak slogan sepatu  
**

**Dedicated : Fate-QUARTIXE**

**Warning : Alur singkat, kualitas diragukan karena dibuat malam-malam buta tanpa isi perut yang cukup. cek aja deh -,-**

**Declaimer : Hanappi si pencuri kecil lagi-lagi menculik para harvest moon chara**

**Mineral Town benar-benar panik, geger, heboh, kehilangan arah *lebay! karena blacksmith harus tutup, setelah Gray mati siapa yang nerusin blacksmith?**

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Gray (ket : baca The Notes), blacksmith tutup selama dua bulan. Hal itu jelas sangat merepotkan warga Mineral Town. Thomas sebagai wali kota juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Barley membutuhkan sikat kuda yang baru, Kapak Claire perlu diperbaiki karena ujungnya sudah mulai tumpul, dan Won tidak tahu harus memesan perhiasan dimana lagi selain di Blacksmith.

"Bagaimana ini kita butuh seseorang untuk menggantikan... ehm... G... Gray," Mayor tua itu takut-takut menyebutkan nama Gray di depan Claire. Dia yang paling terpukul mengenai peristiwa 2,5 bulan yang lalu dan 2,5 bulan bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk mengobati sakit hatinya.

"Oh, hentikan itu, Thomas. Aku baik-baik saja," seru Claire sambil tersenyum. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu—Barley, Zack, Gotz, Cliff, dan Karen—tahu kalau Claire baru saja berbohong.

"Jelas dia tidak baik-baik saja, kumpulan notes dari Gray masih belum bisa dilepasnya dari pintu kulkas," bisik Karen kepada Cliff dan Cliff hanya menginjak kaki Karen. "Aaah! Sakit bodoh!" jerit Karen, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya. Dilihatnya Cliff berpura-pura seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sialan," gumam perempuan berambut jerami itu.

"Aku rasa aku mengenal satu orang yang mengerti tentang hal ini," sahut Gotz, sehingga sekarang perhatiannya tertuju padanya. "Mary," lanjutnya. "Aku sering melihat dia membaca buku mengenai pandai besi dan batu-batuan,"

"Tapi aku rasa teori dan prakteknya sangat berbeda, lagi pula apa Mary bisa menambang? Kurasa itu pekerjaan yang berat untuknya," potong Claire. Terlihat dia tidak suka dengan usul Gotz.

Gotz hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan santai. "Yah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain,"

"Aku saja yang melakukannya," usul Claire.

"Tapi... kau..."

"Bukan kah kau sudah disibukan dengan mengurus ladang dan ternak-ternakmu," Karen mengeluarkan suara. Keputusan temannya itu membuat dia yang tadinya mengantuk dalam rapat menjadi sadar seratus persen seolah-olah baru saja meneguk Bodigizer .

"Aku bisa membereskan ladang dan ternak-ternakku pada pagi hari, mengurus blacksmith pada siang hari dan mempelajari apa yang harus aku pelajari untuk mengurus Blacksmith pada malam hari," Claire membeberkan rencananya.

"Lalu kapan kau beristirahat?" tanya Cliff

"Hmmm, mungkin disela-sela aku belajar,"

"Mungkin? Kau melakukan itu bukan untuk satu-tiga hari, kau bisa melakukan itu bisa berbulan-bula atau bertahun-tahun atau bahkan selamanya," Gotz menaikan nada suaranya, menganggetkan Thomas yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengurus ladang aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja," jawab Claire enteng.

"Serahkan saja pekerjaan Blacksmith kepada orang lain,"

"Tidak akan !" seru Claire dan ia segera meninggalkan rumah Thomas yang dijadikan tempat rapat malam itu. Ia berlari ke rumahnya.

Di rumahnya yang Claire lakukan hanya memandangi tulisan tangan Gray di depan lemari esnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hm?" gumamnya. Seolah-olah dia berbicara dengan kumpulan tulisan didepannya.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu depan rumahnya membuatnya terbangun pada saat itu juga. "Hai, Thomas," Claire muncul dengan wajah berantakan.

"Emm... Gotz tidak ingin membiarkanmu melakukan jadwal ekstrim—yang kau sebutkan kemarin, akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan bahwa... Emmm... M... Mary yang mengambil alih Blacksmith untuk sementara,"

"Apa?" Kesadaran Claire kembali seratus persen. "Dasar keras kepala!" ia membanting pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, bergegas menganti pakaian dan segera menuju rumah Gotz

.

.

.

"Kau sebaiknya diam saja! Biar aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini sebaiknya diam saja. Duduk dan mengamati !" bentak Claire. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu tidak bergetar sama sekali ketika berhadapan dengan Gotz yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya.

Mayor, Karen, Cliff, dan Harris berusaha menjauhkan Claire dari Gotz.

"Karena dengan meneruskan Blacksmith aku bisa merasa lega dan rasa bersalahku sedikit hilang," suara Claire melembut dan dia mulai tenang.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Cliff hati-hati dan kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari kepala Claire. "Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Aku akan datang ke ladangmu pukul lima pagi sebelum aku ke gereja," pernyataan Cliff membuat Thomas dan Gotz terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan meminta Elli untuk membuatkan Bodigizier untukmu dan aku akan mengantarannya kepadamu," Karen menarik lengan Claire dengan hati-hati membawanya pergi dari rumah Gotz.

"Apa kalian serius?" tanya Thomas kepada Cliff, ia masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Cliff dan Karen.

"Kalian tahukan betapa keras kepalanya gadis petani itu,"

.

(skip)

.

(skip)

.

(skip)

.

Dengan wajah biru pucat, Claire tetap memaksakan dirinya menuju tambang. Won memesan lima gelang dan dia kehabisan bahan baku. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap. Bodigizier yang diberikan Karen untuknya sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Saat ini ia teringat kata-kata Gotz, yang mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan pekerjaan di dua tempat sekaligus.

Cliff sama sekali tidak membantu, apa yang dia lakukan hanya menghancurkan tanamannya dan membuat sapi-sapinya mengamuk dan itu justru menambah beban Claire.

"Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia baru mengambil alih Blacksmith selama satu minggu.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia mulai memasuki gua untuk menambang. Wajahnya biru pucat mengerikan, badannya bertambah kurus dan tulang pipinya terlihat jelas. Tiba-tiba matanya berkunang-kunang, ia merasa dinding-dinding gua berputar-putar dan akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah sadar,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hai, Claire. Kau mendengar kami?"

"Bodoh, pelankan suaramu,"

"Maaf,"

"Hei, dia membuka mata,"

"Claire,"

Begitu pandangannya kembali jelas dilihatnya Karen, Ann, Elli, Popuri, dan Mary berdiri disamping ranjang rumah sakit. Ranjang yang selama berbulan-bulan enggan disentuhnya. Mengingat siapa yang terakhir tergeletak lemah disitu.

"Ann dan Popuri menemukanmu pingsan di dalam tambang, kau pasti sangat lelah," terdengar suara Elli lemah. Claire hanya mengangguk karena dia merasa tidak mempunya kekuatan untuk berbicara. "Thomas benar-benar cemas dan Gotz menjengukmu setiap hari. Begitu juga dengan Cliff dia membawakan beberapa buah dari kebunmu," Elli emnunjukan keranjang penuh buah di meja pasien.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Ladangnya? Blacksmithnya?" Claire akhirnya berbicara saat dia merasakan kekuatannya berangsur-angsur pulih.

"Bicara apa kamu, bodoh! Mary menggantikanmu di Blacksmith. Aku dan Cliff memberesi ladangmu sehingga dia tidak merusak tanaman-tanamanmu. Barley dan Popuri juga ikut membantu mengurus ternak-tenakmu," bentak Karen dan kemudian Ann menutup mulut Karen dengan tangannya—siapa tadi yang menyuruhnya berbicara pelan

"Menggantikan? Memberesi?" Claire masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir kau pingsan berapa lama? Kau pingsan hampir tiga hari disini. Kita semua cemas tahu," Karen menjauhkan tangan Ann dari mulutnya

"Tiga hari! Aku harus bergegas!" Claire bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu menyadari berapa lama ia berbaring disitu.

"Tenang, nona. Semua kita atasi," kata Popuri menenangkan Claire

.

.

.

"Setelah kejadian kemarin, Gotz marah besar dan dia melarangmu untuk bekerja di Blacksmith," kata Mary. Teman-teman yang lain sengaja meninggalkan Mary dan Claire berdua. Claire hanya diam. Mendadak dia menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Semua orang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar perempuan berkaca-mata itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Claire hanya memandanginya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bergantian semua orang di kota mengunjungimu, bahkan..." sekilas Mary merasa ragu, tapi tatapan Claire memaksanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Bahkan dulu Gray selalu resah kalau melihatmu terus bekerja di ladang,"

"Gray?" untuk pertama kalinya Claire membuka mulutnya untuk Mary.

"Ya, dia selalu bertanya kepadaku _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meringankan pekerjaan Claire?_"

"Dia? Berkata seperti itu?"

"Gray benar-benar menyukaimu, saat dia tahu kau pingsan dia mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan seolah-olah karena kesalahannyalah kau pingsan (ket : baca The Notes). Maka dari itu jagalah dirimu sendiri untuknya, aku rasa kalau dia ada di sini saat ini dia akan memukuli wajahnya sendiri," Mary tertawa pelan membayangkan tingkah Gray.

"Bodoh, dia tidak seperti itu," Claire pun ikut tertawa tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menangis. "Aku merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan si bodoh itu," Claire menangis tersedu-sedu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Marry yang melihat keadaan itu mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan Claire sendirian. Berkali-kali terdengar gumaman Claire yang mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Gray. Semakin lama tangisannya semakin memilukan, membuat Elli dan Trent yang berada tidak jauh dari situ merasa iba kepadanya.

.

.

.

Keadaan kembali normal.

Claire kembali ke ladangnya.

Bedanya kali ini Mary yang berdiri di belakang counter Blacksmith. Ia membagi jadwalnya tiga hari ia menjaga Perpustakaan dan tiga hari lainnya ia mengurus Blacksmith. Satu hari sisanya ia gunakan untuk libur. Mengenai bahan bakunya, Basil sering membawakan beberapa batu-batuan yang dia temukan saat mengelilingi hutan dan kadang Claire membantu Mary saat dia senggang. Setidaknya kali ini Claire melakukannya tidak dengan wajah yang biru pucat dan nafas berat.

.

.

.

"Elli, aku pernah melihat Claire mengasah kapak. Dia terlihat keren!" kata Stu disela-sela kegiatan bermainnya dengan May.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Claire selalu keren?" Elli menjawab dengan senyuman lemut.

"Ya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar keren!" Stu terlihat bersemangat, "Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seperti Claire. Mengurus ladang dan mengasah kapak!"

Elli sedikit cemas dengan keinginan adik kecilnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja May mendorong Stu sampai terjatuh. "Tidak! Stu tidak boleh mengurus ladang, karena nanti May yang akan mengurus ladang. Stu hanya mengasah kapak saja!" teriak May dan ia berlari ke rumah sambil menangis memanggil kakeknya. Elli yang melihat adiknya bingung hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Di rumah Claire, tepatnya di depan kulkas kecil Claire. Perempuan berwarna seperti matahari itu menambahkan notesnya.

_G,_

_Maaf,_

_Aku ingkar janji. Aku bekerja terlalu keras sehingga aku pingsan selama tiga hari. kenapa saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu saja ya?_  
_hahaha_  
_tapi kalau nanti aku pergi siapa yang akan mengurus ladang?_  
_bicaraku semakin ngawur saja._  
_Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?_

_Happy Birthday, Gray_

_love,_  
_Claire_

_Apa kau melihatku hari ini?_

* * *

**hanappi : hhuhuhuhuhu, cerita macam apa ini T^T bener-bener deh.**

**Natsume Crew : makanya jangan asal comot chara orang !**

**hanappi : heeeeeh?**

**review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review **


End file.
